24 Hours
by Athyra
Summary: [Post GSD][AxC]“Cagalli Yula Athha, Age 24, Representative of Orb, daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha and sister to Kira Yamato...you have 24 hours left to live,“ the Death God rasped quietly.


**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli, Kira x Lacus, Shinn x Luna, Mwu x Murrue and more.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** There are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: **This is post-GSD. I expect there won't be too many chapters in this fic._

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Prologue - Fate's Decision**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

_-C.E. 79, Orb Parliament-_

"Representative, it's already 11:50, you should go home and rest," the secretary pleaded with concern.

"No, you know there's an important conference next week and this is the only time I can prep for it ……I haven't finished my draft for the speech yet," Cagalli Yula Athha replied wearily without even looking up from her papers. Her desk was piled with paperwork and the whole room smelled like coffee.

Knowing it was no use to argue with the blonde, the secretary sighed and left the office quietly. The room remained in a deafening silence, the warm and comfortable air conditioner made Cagalli sleepier by the minute.

Her hand reached out to grab the coffee mug, and she cursed when she found that it was empty.

The clock chimed abruptly, startling the blonde and causing her to drop the mug onto the carpet.

"Damn, it's midnight already…….now I have one more thing to do on top of my never ending list," she groaned in exasperation. She left her seat to pick up the broken glassware, careful not to prick her fingers. Quickly she dumped the pieces into the garbage bin, feeling suddenly cold.

_What the heck is wrong with the heater? And why did the clock stop after only one chime?_

Rubbing her arms, she stood up with some effort, and almost leapt in fright.

"Who-who-what the hell are you?" Cagalli gasped frantically, grasping for her handgun wildly.

A shadow shrouded by an eerie aura of darkness advanced agonizingly slowly. Its black cloak seemed to absorb all the light and warmth. Cagalli trembled, feeling goose bumps and that her arms were dreadfully cold.

"I am a Death God,' it croaked emotionlessly, its unearthly voice grating her ears uncomfortably.

"What-what nonsense are you spouting….state your business or I'll be forced to act," Cagalli tried muster up her politician voice, but all she managed was a shuddering squeak. She pointed the gun directly at the figure's supposed head.

"You do not believe me," it stated merely, "Shoot me, then."

The bang of the bullet was thundering, but the sound seemed to vanish into thin air when the bullet went through the cloak. The Death God was right in front of her now; Cagalli couldn't help but stare at the endless abyss under the cloak.

"I am a Death God," it repeated again monotonously. A sickly pale, clammy hand made contact with her wrist. She cringed at the spreading numbness, feeling more and more difficult to breathe. She backed away quickly, massaging her wrist feverishly.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Age 24, Representative of Orb, daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha and sister to Kira Yamato...you have 24 hours left to live, "the Death God rasped quietly.

She felt her heart stopped then. The figure continued.

"You have been a decent human, therefore you are allowed a warning in advance, to make it so you don't regret anything."

She sunk down onto her chair weakly, trying to process the information she just got. It sounded ludicrous...it was impossible. It not for the temperature and the bullet, she would be sure it was just a sick joke, a prank to loosen her up.

But it wasn't.

She had seen death under the cloak. She had been touched by death, and she only had 24 hours remaining until she joins death.

Never had she been so terrified; not when she fought at Jakin Due in her Strike Rouge, not when she was up at the altar almost marrying Yuuna Roma Seiran, not when it was the Neo-Genesis might fire at Earth, at Orb.

All these times the future was uncertain. But this time...it seemed so final. There was no hope, no light...no future.

There were so many things she wanted to confirm…so many unbelievable facts she had yet to comprehend.

"I am not a figment of your imagination, ou did not hallucinate me out of your over-stress," the Death God said, as though reading her thoughts, "Exactly 24 hours later, you will die from what reason I cannot disclose. You Naturals cannot fight against pre-determined fate."

"Why……do I….wait, you said Natural….?"

"We Death Gods only appear to Naturals. Coordinators will not die from disease, only accidents or gene defects. However, it seemed that our powers cannot effect them. It is already proven when your brother Kira Yamato did not die from the Aegis explosion, or destruction of Freedom. Your other Coordinator friends survived mortal wounds when it should've killed them. Their resistance is what you, a Natural, doesn't have."

Cagallil tried to gulp down the lump in her throat, but she couldn't summon up the energy to do anything at all.

The figure glided away slowly, its hoarse voice echoed in the empty room, "You have 24 hours……use it well."

When it completely dissipated into the shadows, the bell chimed again 5 times. The room felt suddenly warm again, and Cagalli let out the breath she didnt know she was holding. She buried her face into her hands, her eyes dry and mind in turmoil.

The representative of Orb glanced at the clock; it was exactly 12:00 am, as if the Death God never appeared at all.

Yet, the prominent bullet hole on the wall proved evidence that it had been real.

She chuckled wrly, which slowly turned into a helpless choke of fear.

It was real. The Death God was real.What it said was real.

That she only had 24 hours left to live.

* * *

_- Aprilius 4, PLANTS -_

A raven-blue haired man walked out of the military base, feeling exhausted. He was grateful for this long vacation.

As he looked at his wristwatch, something fell from his neck onto the ground. Quickly, he picked it up gently, the moonlight glinting on the Haumea gem's smooth surface. Apparently the string had somehow snapped off.

Athrun Zala furrowed his eyebrows as he felt his gut tighten in unknown fear.

_Cagalli...?_

The watch read exactly 12:00 am.

-

-

**A/N:** well, that was short. And this chapter doesn't really include any useful information, I know, but it'll come later (this only the prologue after all). I promise this is the only chapter with the supernatural feel. I wrote this impulsively when the idea entered my mind...during math...therefore, it won't be updated as much as my other fanfic, As Guilty as Innocent, which the outline I had already finished.

I want to clear up that I prefer Shinn x Stellar more, but it's post-Destiny so Shinn x Luna it is.

-

Review and tell me what you think!

Athyra


End file.
